Finn, Holley and Thomas meet Nia/Wake Up
This is how Finn, Holley and Thomas meet Nia and Wake Up goes in Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! The Movie. in the Sahara desert, Thomas, Finn and Holley are puffing and driving along whilst African music plays in the background Trucks: (giggling) Thomas: See? Didn't I say I could do it? Finn McMissile: Yes, Thomas. You did. Holley Shiftwell: And you're doing quite well. Thomas: Whoo-hoo! rockets down the hill and laughs Thomas: I might even get to Dar Es Salaam before Ace! a whistle is heard and Thomas, Finn and Holley see another goods yard ahead Man: Where are you going? Thomas: To Dar Es Salaam. Man: Really? Hmm. (he looks at the trucks behind Thomas) I thought they would have sent a bigger engine. Thomas: I've pulled a lot more trucks than this back on the island of So..... Oooooh. was on his way again. Only now he got more trucks than before Holley Shiftwell: Isn't this a bit much? Finn McMissile: Holley, I'm sure we won't have any more stops now. whistle is blown and Thomas sees a woman waving a red flag and stops Woman: Dar Es Salaam? OK, we have some more trucks for you. Come on! trucks are coupled to Thomas' train. Thomas has more trucks. Then another whistle is heard Man: Dar Es Salaam? trucks coupled up to Thomas' train. Thomas keep stopping at places by people asking for Dar Es Salaam and trucks being coupled up to his train, annoying him, Finn and Holley until they have a very long train of trucks Holley Shiftwell: How many shunting yards are there around here? Finn McMissile: I don't know, Holley! Thomas: (sighs) heard a giggle and turns to see a orange tank engine giggling on a siding, shadowed by a tree next to the tracks Orange Engine: Your faces! (giggles) You shouldn't look so surprised. There are always a lot of tracks to Dar Es Salaam you know. But usually they send a bigger engine not a little one like you. Luckily, I like to be helpful where ever I can. And it's not very busy around here at the moment so that means I can help you. Two engines are much better than one you know. Thomas: I don't need any help! (strains) I can do this by myself! Nia: Oh. OK. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. puffs away but Finn and Holley look at the orange tank engine Holley Shiftwell: Sorry about that. Finn McMissile: I think the heat's getting him. and Holley set off after Thomas. Later, Thomas came to a hill and struggled up Van: We usually travel much faster than this. Tanker: Maybe some help would have been a good idea. Salt Van: Why have they given us such a small engine? Thomas: I'm not that small. Be patient! I can do this! Now I know why everyone kept saying this is a difficult job. It's because of trucks like you always complaining about everything! (strains) This really is a job for a much bigger engine. (strains) he began sliding back down the hill Thomas: Aaaaaaaah! Holley Shiftwell: Thomas! Finn McMissile: Thomas! uses his grappling hooks to catch Thomas' buffers and starts pulling Finn McMissile: Don't just stand there, Holley! Get behind me and push! Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:DavidBrennan99